The Hardest Part
by Kiku-chan214
Summary: Kara, Reid's little sister, finds herself in a world of trouble with her new ex and his group of mobsters. As much as Reid wants to be able to comfort her, he just doesn't seem to be able to. Will the most unlikely man be there for her in her hour of need
1. Drunken Ramblings of a hysteric Reed

**Hey!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own F4 but i do own anything you dont recognise.**

**A/N: Yet another F4 story!!! And also, theres alot of bad language in this chapter.**

**Story:**

**

* * *

**

A loud pounding on the door fill the apartment at the Baxter Building. Johnny stumbled ouut of his room to see the others doing the same. Reed shook himself awake and went to open the door. To his surprise he saw his little sister, leaning on the wall across from the door, laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh my- Karalie Lynn Reed what did you do?!" He asked worriedly.

"I...I..Oh my God it was so funny!" The laughed.

"What happened?" Ben asked roughly as Reed tried to usher his little sister into the apartment.

"I dont know yet." Reed shut the door, "Kara, slow down. Tell me."

"I broke up with that...what's his name...guy...the one Uncle Fred thought was a mobster..." She said between outburts of laughter. "I dont even remember his name!"

"Seriously?" Reed asked, concern writtin all over his face. "What happened?"

"I threw his shit on the porch this morning" She took a deep breath, "And he came home this afternoon and was like 'What the fuck?!' and I was just like, 'Get your shit off my fuckin porch!'" Kara was throwing her hands around exasperatedly, still laughing. "And then I told him to hurry up or I'd call the cops and he was like 'Put my crap back in the house before I shoot you bitch!'" She nearly tripped over the end table with laughter only to be caught by Johnny, who sported an amused smile.

"She's fuckin' drunk" He laughed, "Reed, your sister is out of it!"

"And then...and then...he shot at me!" She was still laughing. "It hit the window and was like...3 inches from my head...oh my gosh!...So I called the cops and they...they...took him to jail but they took the house! They said...it was a crime scene...or something...I don't know!" She finished.

Johnny was still supporting her, but now he wore a frown. "Reed, this is serious." Sue said, taking Kara's arm, "Kara, come sit on the couch.

"Kara, why are you drunk?" Reed knealed in front of her.

"Member Sophie?" She choked out.

"Oh god" Ben mumbled behind her.

Kara turned to Ben, "Benny!!! I didnt even see you there!"

"I told you Sophie was as bad as Johnny. Reed, You really gotta trust me on these things." Ben said, walking to the kitchen. "Im gonna get her some water."

"I'm going back to bed." Johnny started walking back.

"Johnny!" Sue objected.

"Hey! She's gonna start puking her guts out in about five minutes and I don't want to be here for that!" He disappeared before anyone else could say anything.

Reed and Sue looked at each other worriedly.

* * *

**A/N: YES! There is another Fantastic 4 one! I'm tellin you guys, Im obsessed! review please!!!**

**Patienceless**


	2. Through with you

**Hey!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own F4 but i do own anything you dont recognise.**

**A/N: Hey there! I have a Johnny's daddy fic out now called Basic Learning Blocks.**

**Song: Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Angel-death-dealer: Oh, seriousness will hit her in a few minute. Your lucky to have a brother. Is he older? I have a sister older than me by 4 years and she thinks she's God's girt to Earth...**

**lovestoread: Have you reviewed my stories before??? I recognise the name...**

**Story:**

**

* * *

**

Johnny stumbled out of bed for the second time that night. He made his way to the bathroom, but when he got there, the light was on and Kara was leaning against the toilet it tears cell phone clutched against her chest.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

She looked up at him and wiped the tears from her face. "Nothing."

"Yeah, your hysterical for no reason." He sat down beside her."He hit you, didn't he?" Silence. "Why didn't you leave him when everyone warned you?"

She usually knew better than to put her trust in someone like Johnny, but her judgement had been off for quite a while now and she'd always kinda like Johnny. "It's more complicated then it seems."

"How many times?" He asked. "How is it complicated?"

"I don't know, I don't exactly keep track!" She scoffed. "It's different because Logan loves me." She stood up and inspected her face. A bruise was now visible just below her right eye.

He rolled his eyes and stood. "Where do you people get love from being beaten?" He said, disbelievingly.

"It makes no difference either way. He's waiting downstairs."

"I thought you said he was in jail." Johnny asked, confused.

"It's domestic violence. It's called bail." She took some cover up and began hiding the bruise. "You can't tell anyone." she warned him

"Your not going with him?"

"I have no other choice, do I?" She asked angrily.

"You have people to protect you!"

"It's not gonna happen again. It was my fault." She left him in the bathroom.

**ZZZZZZZZ**

Kara sat on the couch, holding back tears as Logan yelled at her mercilessly.

"Answer me!" He ordered her.

"I'm sorry." Was all she could manage.

"Your sorry?" He grabbed her shoulders and shoved her against the wall. "Damn right your sorry! What makes you think you can kick me out of my house?!"

"Our house." She whispered. He slapped her and the tears welled up in her eyes. She felt an anger of her own growing inside of her. "Stop." She said harshly. Throwing her to the ground was his answer.

Kara's breathing became heavy. She swallowed hard and looked up at him, anger in her eyes. She remembered Johnny's words from earlier. She didn't have to put up with this anymore. She'd never had to. "I'm through with this! It doesn't hurt anymore!" She shouted, pulling herself up from the ground.

"What did you say bitch?!" He pushed her back.

"I said I've had enough! I'm sick of this!" She screamed back.

She watched in blinding anger as he picked up a glass vase and went to throw it at her. An arm caught his before he could pitch it across the room. "Hey! Leave my sister alone." Reed said frimly, standing about fifteen feet away from them in the front doorway, the others confidently behind him. It was just starting to become light.

Sue ran over to her side and gently grabbed her bruised shoulders. "Are you ok? We got here as soon as we could." Kara nodded, returning Logan's glare.

Sue began leading her to the door, but Logan made a move forward and tried to grab her wrist. Johnny moved in a flash and had him pinned to a wall. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" He asked angrily. "What kind of sick person makes themselves feel more dominant by pushing around a girl half your size?!" Logan didn't answer. "Well, guess what buddy, your shit out of luck now, because she's through with you!" Before she could see anymore, Sue led her out the front door and out where the car sat.

"You should've told us." Sue said.

"I didn't have to." Kara ran over how Johnny had reacted just now. Reed and Ben hadn't even had a chance to make a movement.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, theres chapter dos! Kinda edgy yeah. But as stated before, I listened to Face Down by Red Jumpsiut Apparatus and** **thats what came out. Review please!**

**Kiku!**


End file.
